


末日温柔

by chujing



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: 酒味Alpha何九华×硝烟味omega尚九熙略微奥利奥大三角提及，没有剧情和脑子名义上的双黑化罢了，我没有写出来，看完不要打人不要举报谢谢





	末日温柔

00：00

 

 

 

他是我的末日，亦是我的全部温柔。

 

 

 

01：00

 

 

 

何九华毫无形象可言的瘫在真皮沙发上，指尖夹着的雪茄快要熄灭，对面的秦霄贤正搂着个omega调情，脸上的面具遮住了他的表情，何九华无法判断出他现在心情如何。

 

 

 

不过想来应该也不会是多么愉悦罢了，毕竟尚九熙拐走的人还有张九泰，别看秦霄贤现在这么淡定，心里估计早就跟刘筱亭一样要急疯了。

 

 

 

他翻转过手腕，将雪茄举到眼前，盯着看了一会儿后深吸了一口气，勉强止住内心的烦躁，立马将这没了利用价值的东西扔向那个不断发出尖锐的笑声的omega。

 

 

 

那omega惊叫一声，身上庸俗的香味散发了出来，自以为勾人的抬起眼去看他。

 

 

 

何九华只是嘲讽的勾起了嘴角，他一手随意的垫到自己脑后，一手指向门口，淡声道：“滚！”

 

 

 

秦霄贤没说话，却松开了搂着omega的手，omega眼中立马多了些泪水，不过在秦霄贤晃了晃手中的遥控器后也不敢造次，乖乖的退下了。

 

 

 

“那遥控器不是说淘汰了吗？”何九华随口瞥了一眼，问道。

 

 

 

“这是新品，他们每个人身上带了个项圈，谁不听话，只要摁一下第一个按钮，项圈就会自动收紧，摁下第二个按钮会收的更紧，第三个就基本没命了。”

 

 

 

秦霄贤抛了抛手中的遥控器，随后连摁了两个按钮，听见外面的尖叫声后故作无辜的将遥控器扔到玻璃桌上。

 

 

 

何九华好奇的拿起这遥控器，听着外面令人恐怖的喘气声，毫不犹豫的摁下了第三个按钮。

 

 

 

一切归于寂静。

 

 

 

何九华看着眼前这个黑不溜秋的按钮，想起了逃跑的尚九熙：“你说，我要是给他带一个这样的项圈，他会不会就不跑了？”

 

 

 

01：30

 

 

 

尚九熙自己给自己戴上了这样的一个项圈。

 

 

 

旁边的张九泰咬着嘴唇骂他拖累自己，手上动作却麻利，带项圈的时候看不出一点不乐意。

 

 

 

“你说，现在刘筱亭在哪儿呢？”张九泰抱着腿，坐在冰冷的地板上。

 

 

 

“反正不会在这里，”尚九熙转了转手上的蝴蝶刀，“他腿那样子，信息素又控制不住，刘老爷子会放他出来参加今天的‘圣宴’？”

 

 

 

“靠！那我跟你跑什么？我这样不就又落到秦霄贤手里了？”

 

 

 

“承认吧，张九泰，”尚九熙嘲讽的勾起嘴角，蝴蝶刀绕着手腕转了一转利落的收回尚九熙腰间的刀鞘上，“你就是自个投怀送抱呢。”

 

 

 

“滚蛋！”张九泰一瞪眼，差点没拔枪。

 

 

 

“我现在不想和你吵，”尚九熙闭上眼睛，“药效要上来了，我等会还要应付何九华呢。”

 

 

 

“你也是，你没事跑出来干什么？之前不还跟我说何家的伙食不错，你打算一辈子赖在哪里了吗？”

 

 

 

“何家的掌门人也不错，”尚九熙笑着，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，“不过他太顾及我的感受了，变成小白兔我还怎么和他玩？”

 

 

 

“我想让他永远绑着我，永远只看得见我一个人。”

 

 

 

02：00

 

 

 

“我想把他绑起来，让他永远只看得见我一个人。”

 

 

 

何九华这么说着，身上的酒味信息素开始散露，秦霄贤不知道他为什么这么大反应，直到他闻见了熟悉的铁锈味。

 

 

 

“艹！他们两个真来这里了？”秦霄贤直起身子，信息素不要命的往外飘。

 

 

 

“你难道还怀疑刘筱亭的情报吗？”何九华嗤笑一声。

 

 

 

硝烟味不断的刺激着他的神经，他几乎快要疯了，他内心暴涨的占有欲开始发酵，身体的每一处血肉都在渴望着那个人的味道，同时又为这人的调皮而感到气氛，恨不能现在就把他绑到床上听他哭泣求饶。

 

 

 

“不带这样的吧！‘圣宴’挑人的时候都不看身份吗？”

 

 

 

“‘圣宴’一年一次，供上流社会寻找乐子，欺辱omega，他们当然看身份，而且身份越高他们越高兴，，因为这样的omega往往是重头戏。”

 

 

 

“这么多年了，秦霄贤，你难道忘记了那些人丑陋的脸了吗？”

 

 

 

“当然没有，”秦霄贤摘下面具，“虚伪而又丑陋，不配称之为人的人罢了。”

 

 

 

何九华看着秦霄贤慌慌张张走下楼的背影，勾起了嘴角。

 

 

 

他深深的呼吸着空气中的硝烟味，比刚才呼吸到的昂贵雪茄的味道更令他上瘾。

 

 

 

“我找到你了，宝贝。”

 

 

 

02：30

 

 

 

“你怎么这么快就找到我了？”尚九熙笑了起来，看着眼前梳着背头的男人，不自觉的放软了身子。

 

 

 

“他们给你打了多少药？嗯？”何九华一把揽过尚九熙，尚九熙也就乖顺的缩进他怀里。

 

 

 

“没打多少，”尚九熙晃了晃三个指头，“他们还想打的时候我把他们都杀了。”

 

 

 

“真听话，”何九华低下头吻了吻尚九熙的嘴唇，“还记得我跟你说的不能让别人碰你超过三下对吗？”

 

 

 

 

“算他们倒霉，打一次药就得摸一摸我，不然他们还能活一会儿的。”

 

 

 

何九华突然眯起了眼睛，他将尚九熙抱起来，快步走进自己的套间，随后就着这个姿势将他抵在房门上，尚九熙顺从的用双腿环住他的腰身。

 

 

 

“摸你哪儿了？”

 

 

 

尚九熙看着眼前整个人都变得如一把利刃的何九华忍不住笑了出来。

 

 

 

“他们都已经死啦，再计较这些干什么？”

 

 

 

“宝贝，碰和摸是不一样的，”何九华笑着亲了亲尚九熙的嘴唇，“以后除了我，谁都不准摸你。”

 

 

 

“你觉得还会有以后吗？”尚九熙抿起嘴角，蹭了蹭何九华发硬的下体，慢慢褪下他的外套。

 

 

 

03：00

 

 

 

“我觉得不会有以后了，”何九华痴迷的抚摸着尚九熙脖颈上银金色的项圈，慢慢拿出那遥控器，按下第一个按钮。

 

 

 

尚九熙被突如其来的窒息感吓了一跳，呼吸有些不顺，他停下了挑逗对方的手，惊恐的瞪大了眼睛。

 

 

 

“你没有那个机会了。”何九华按下了第二个按钮。

 

 

 

尚九熙狠狠的抓住了何九华的手臂，何九华依然抱着他，不断的亲吻着他，眼底的黑暗却让尚九熙开始害怕。

 

 

 

“尚九熙，你只能待在我身边……”

 

 

 

项圈松了。

 

 

 

尚九熙甚至没来得及喘一口气，就被何九华抱着甩到了床上。

 

 

 

“你只能待在我身边，再也没有以后了。”

 

 

 

05：00

 

 

 

尚九熙的双眼固定在何九华的脸上，他甚至还有力气帮何九华把散落的几缕头发撩起来。

 

 

 

何九华也在看着他，虽然下身的动作又快又猛，但脸上的表情依然温柔的过分。

 

 

 

尚九熙有些怨恨药力的强劲了。他现在几乎感觉不到劳累，纵使窗外的天空已经微微泛起晨光，他体内的燥热感还是在一股一股的上涌，让他只得雌伏于何九华身下，像极了之前发情期时的模样。

 

 

 

不过这次何九华显然没有之前有耐心，他在故意惩罚尚九熙，尚九熙不知道被他那凶猛的动作插射了多少次，生殖腔口也不知道被Alpha的性器摩擦了多少遍，他无数次都尖叫着甚至小声祈求着面前的Alpha狠狠地艹进他的生殖腔，却都被那个人刻意忽略。

 

 

 

“宝贝，不要挑战我的底线。”

 

 

 

何九华触到了那个小小的入口，感受到了里面灼人的热度，却硬生生忍住没有插进去听到他的omega的尖叫。

 

 

 

“你要知道，我不是永远都有好脾气的，我偶尔也有坏的一面，你最不愿意看见的一面。”

 

 

 

“嗯……像……啊……像现在这样吗？”尚九熙抬起头索吻，模样像极了何九华小时候养的宠物狗。

 

 

 

“不，比现在还要可怕，毕竟我现在是在和你做爱。”

 

 

 

何九华揉了揉尚九熙的顺毛，同时也不再折磨他，强硬的顶进了omega的生殖腔。

 

 

 

他不顾尚九熙的哭吟，把尚九熙整个人揽进了自己的怀里，唇舌在他后颈的腺体上摩擦着，留下一个个吻，下身仿佛是个楔子，一下下的狠撞着。

 

 

 

“当我真的生气了，宝贝，当我真的生气了……”

 

 

 

他喘着粗气，吻去尚九熙眼角的生理泪水，听着他小猫一样的呻吟忍不住笑了起来。

 

 

 

“当我真的生气了，我保证你绝不会活，可也不会是死了的人。”

 

 

 

Alpha在omega的生殖腔里成结了，与此同时何九华还咬破了尚九熙的腺体，注入了自己的信息素。

 

 

 

尚九熙眼神涣散，喊都喊不出来，只是徒劳的张着嘴呼吸，内壁不断收缩，让何九华满足的喟叹出声。

 

 

 

“到了那时候，你就是我最最喜爱的玩偶了。”何九华舔着尚九熙腺体上的伤口，笑出了声。


End file.
